


The Perfect COVID Christmas

by cutsycat



Series: One shots - Tony/Kort [19]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The one where Tony and Trent spend the day in bed.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Trent Kort
Series: One shots - Tony/Kort [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/699240
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37
Collections: Cutsycat's NCIS Happy Holidy LJ Challenge 2020





	The Perfect COVID Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 18: Holiday Attire (Sweaters, Black Tie, etc) of the [Happy Holiday Challenge on lj](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/279691.html).

Tony woke up lazily, arms and legs intertwined with Trent’s. He snuggled closer, perfectly content.

“Aren’t you going to get up?” Kort laughed. “It’s Christmas.”

“It’s COVID Christmas,” Tony countered.

“So?”

“So that means there’s absolutely no reason not to enjoy the best holiday attire there is.”

Kort shook his head, but his lips quirked up in amusement. “Which is?”

“Why, being naked with you, of course.” 

Tony’s arms tightened around Trent as he pulled him closer for a kiss. His chest rubbed against Trent’s and their dicks lined up. Tony could feel Trent’s morning erection and he couldn’t help moving his hips, just enough to generate some friction between them and hear Kort’s answering moan.

Tony grabbed the lube from the nightstand drawer and rolled them so that he was on top while he continued kissing Kort. Squirting some lube onto his hand, he reached down and grasped both of their dicks. They didn’t always have time to get off in the morning, but when they did it always followed the same pattern. Quick and dirty to start with and then the second round was nice and slow, almost a competition to see who could last the longest.

Jerking both of their cocks, Tony set a punishing rhythm. He just wanted to take the edge off and then they could relax and spend the rest of the day in bed. 

“In a rush, darling?” Kort asked, following Tony’s movements with heated eyes, but doing nothing to speed things along.

Tony grunted. “Just wanna take the edge of and then spend the rest of the day in bed with you.”

“That sounds lovely, but what are we going to eat. We can’t subsist on bodily fluids alone.”

“I’ll make something later,” Tony grumbled, pulling Kort back in for a deep and hopefully distracting kiss as he continued to stroked their cocks with his hand. It doesn’t take long before they’re both spilling across Tony’s hands and each other’s chests. 

Kort is the first to recover and he cleans them both off, smiling at Tony’s relaxed form. The second time was gentler and more romantic, but no less pleasurable. By the time they were done with that round, both of their stomachs were rumbling. 

After they cleaned up, they both moved to the kitchen. Tony was really enjoying being naked and couldn’t help admiring Kort’s bare form too, but he’d cooked in just his birthday suit before and it never ended well, so he pulled on a red and green Christmas apron with the words, “It’s beginning to taste a lot like Christmas on it.”

Tony stripped the apron as soon as he was done cooking, not bothering with it while they ate, which of course led to another round, this time on the couch. When they finally made their way to bed that evening, Tony couldn’t help murmuring into Trent’s skin, “A perfect COVID Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Muse is continuing to churn out HHC stories. Enjoy it while you can. Who knows how long it will last, but hopefully January will see the return of dictionary.com series. 
> 
> The 2020 Prompts are open now! Go forth and prompt me! [Click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2020/profile) to add your prompts to my 2020 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) I'm hoping to complete all the 2020 prompts by the end of 2021. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
